


Il gatto di Sasuke

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Just love [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Naruto scoprirà un piccolo tenero segreto di Sasuke.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Non dire gatto se…” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 518.★ Prompt/Traccia: 3. A e B decidono di andare a vivere insieme, ma il gatto di A è geloso di B.





	Il gatto di Sasuke

Il gatto di Sasuke

 

“Dobe, io ti avverto.

Io non vivo da solo” disse Sasuke.

Naruto corrugò la fronte alzando un sopracciglio e seguì Uchiha dentro l’edificio.

“A cosa ti riferisci?” domandò.

Sasuke chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e un miagolio risuonò nel corridoio, Uzumaki abbassò il capo e si trovò davanti un gattino dal disordinato pelo arancione.

“Ho un gatto” spiegò Sasuke, passandosi la mano tra i capelli mori. “Spero tu non sia allergico, perché a lui ci tengo molto. L’ho trovato in un vicolo quando era ancora una tenera palla di pelo e non un pigrone mangione”.

Naruto assottigliò gli occhi, le sue iridi si rifletterono in quelle azzurro cielo dell’animale.

“Dattebayo, non mi aspettavo avessi un lato così dolce” disse. Si piegò in avanti e allungò la mano verso la creatura, che soffiò, graffiandogli a sangue il viso.

Naruto cadde seduto pesantemente, con le lacrime agli occhi.

“Dimenticavo di dirti che non gli piacciono gli estranei” spiegò Sasuke, appoggiandosi alla parete con una spalla, a braccia incrociate.

Naruto si rialzò in piedi.

“Se sono riuscito a farmi volere dal padrone, ci riuscirò anche dal gatto. Per il bagno?” domandò, serrando i pugni.

“La porta dopo la cucina, in fondo al corridoio a sinistr…”. Iniziò a spiegare Sasuke.

Naruto corse via, il gatto si era appiattito sul pavimento, con il pelo alzato, soffiando nella sua direzione.

Sasuke si grattò la guancia e chiuse gli occhi, sbadigliando. Avvertì qualcosa di morbido contro la gamba e sorrise, si piegò e grattò la testa al micio. Il felino si strofinò contro le sue dita, facendo le fusa, i baffetti fremevano.

Naruto tornò, aveva dei cerotti sul viso. Si piegò in avanti e sorrise al gatto, questo balzò sulla spalla di Sasuke e lo guardò torvo da lì.

“Come si chiama? Dai, micio, voglio solo fare amicizia” disse Naruto, posando le mani sui fianchi.

< Confermo, Sasuke sembra più tenero e dolce con quel gatto vicino > pensò.

“Più che un gatto, con quel colore, però sembra una volpe” sussurrò.

Il gatto balzò a terra e si mise a miagolare rumorosamente, camminando in cerchio.

“Si chiama Naruto” spiegò Sasuke. Si staccò dalla parete e si diresse verso la cucina. “Vado a preparare la cena”.

Il micio lo seguì miagolando più forte, dimenando la coda.

Naruto si era irrigidito, la punta delle orecchie arrossata.

< Lo ha chiamato come me? Ecco, le cose sono due, o gli devo piacere molto più di quanto pensassi anche se siamo fidanzati ormai da due mesi, o quel gatto deve stargli parecchio antipatico da quando è cresciuto > pensò. Si grattò la guancia, lì dove aveva i baffi della volpe. La gemma della collana che indossava gli ticchettò sul petto, mentre con passo veloce raggiungeva Sasuke in cucina.

_“Naruto… Non ti ho detto niente perché non volevo perdere la tua amicizia, ma… Sono innamorato…”. Iniziò a spiegare Sasuke._

_Naruto gli diede le spalle, serrando i pugni, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso._

_“Sakura, vero? Non preoccuparti. Ho capito che non mi piaceva ormai da un po’”. La voce gli tremava, mentre avvertiva una fitta al petto._

_Sasuke lo abbracciò da dietro, nascondendogli il viso contro la schiena._

_“Come fai a non vedere che sono innamorato di te, baka?” gemette._

_Naruto sgranò gli occhi. Si voltò lentamente, Sasuke rialzò la testa, trovandosi il viso di Uzumaki davanti._

_“Ti amo” si dichiarò Naruto._

 

Naruto sorrise, appoggiandosi una mano sul fianco e mettendosi l’altra dietro la testa.

Guardò Sasuke aprire una scatoletta di tonno e appoggiarla per terra accanto a delle ciotole.

Il gatto soffiò a Naruto, dimenò la coda e corse dalla scatoletta, iniziando a divorarla.

“Credo di non andargli proprio a genio” sussurrò Naruto.

“Non preoccuparti, è solo geloso. Si abituerà a te, ora che viviamo insieme” disse Sasuke. Aveva sistemato un tagliere sul tavolo e si era messo a lavare le verdure al lavandino.

Uzumaki sorrise.

“Due Naruto nella stessa casa. Riuscirai a farcela?” domandò.

Sasuke arrossì, abbassando il capo.

“Alcuni pensieri da pervertito posso farli con un Naruto solo, quindi penso che mi adatterò” sussurrò.

“Pervertito” borbottò Naruto, avvampando.


End file.
